MCSG The Ruins pt 7
by PandaAN19
Summary: Can the friends save their friend in time from his doom?


Chapter 19

A Heart Beat

Huahwi putting the knife even closer as Chip says to Huahwi "What do you mean I hesitate to kill?"

Huahwi begin to laugh and said "You haven't ever killed anything in your life have you?"

Chip lied and said "I've killed thousands and even millions of things."

Huahwi replied "Like what?"

Chip remained silent and said "things!"

Huahwi bursted into laughter and pulled out another sword and crossed the two swords on Chip's neck and said "Now you'll pay for hesitating to kill me."

Then Chip said his final words "Why do you want to kill me now? Why didn't you kill me earlier?"

Huahwi placed down his blades and kicked Chip away and said "I need to tell you something about me."

Huahwi placed his swords away and told Chip to take a seat. Chip replied "What do you want to talk about?"

Huahwi sat down and said "As you may already know, I'm one of the world's best bounty hunter and so that leads me to my story of why i'm a bounty hunter."

Huahwi pulled out a pocket knife and pulled out his blade and began to sharpen it and said "I use to be a kid like you wanting to become a professional SG player like you. But then a man offered me something. Something that i just couldn't turn down."

Chip said "What was it?"

Huahwi replied "It was real life SG. Being the idiot i was i accepted his deal and became one of the fastest and strongest fighters to have ever entered this world. I thought this was still a game until i one mission where i had to kill this man. I was hunting the man and approached his house as he walks outside the house and begin to explode into tears."

Chip in silence and begin to shake as Huahwi continues to tell the rest of the story and said "He broke into tears and said to me Please I know your here to kill me leave my wife and daughters out of this! They have nothing to do with this. I plead to you they don't deserve anything that i've done!"

Chip thought about somethings about the pass and then said "What did you go?"

Huahwi replied "I ran away abandoning that mission never showing my face back to my master."

Chip said "Why did you never show your face again?"

Huahwi replied "I never showed my face to him because he was a cruel man he had no heart for anything or anyone who fails."

Chip said "Who was this man?"

Huahwi continued the story and ignored chip "He was one of the strongest people i know up to this day. There was a legend about him though, the legend went something like this. At the age of 3 the boy had issues. His issues were emotional and those issues were fixed temporarily, but one day he heard his brother talk smacked about him, when his brother went into his room he killed him and no one found out who killed him. Exactly one year later he overheard his parents talking about ditching him, he got so upset that he murdered his parents right there on the spot. And ever since that night he was filled with a thirst. A thrust for blood and murder."

Chip was astonished by the story and said once again "Who was he?"

Huahwi once again ignored him and continued "He is now one of the most successful man up to date but people don't know about his past. Except me."

Chip asked "How do you know?"

Huahwi replied "I know because i was there the night he killed mom and dad."

Chip said "Wait mom and dad? Does that mean?"

Huahwi nodded and continued the story and said "He was there standing above our mother and father and began to laugh and he went insane. He begin to laugh saying random things like Blood, Violence, Murder, and Hatred!"

Chip thought to himself "What kind of…"

Huahwi continued and said "He stood there laughing and looking down at me and told me to run as far as I could and so I ran into the woods. There lied a pagoda where I decide to go on, I was jumped by a panda barely deflecting his blade. He honored me and raised me in the ways of combat. Then it all happened but a few years ago."

Huahwi said "Hey sensei what are we going to train today?"

Panda replied "My student, I've taught you everything i know and now you must use it. Go to sleep and when you wake up i want you to run and don't look back."

Huahwi replied "What do you mean?"

Panda walked away and whispered "Trust Me."

Huahwi walked towards his room and said "I hope nothing bad happens."

He went to sleep. A few hours later he woke up to an abrupt explosion.

He heard screaming in the distance "Watch out!"

Huahwi said "Oh no i have to get out of here!"

Huahwi ran out of the building and said "What the hell happened this time sensei."

Huahwi turned around and stared as sensei panda has been thrown through the front door. A mysterious man walks through the door and said "Where is he old man!"

Huahwi sprinted behind a tree, As panda said "I will never reveal where he is! For he is my student who i treat like my own!"

The mysterious man ran up to panda and sliced his neck off. His neck fell off and then Huahwi broke up into tears, and said "Why sensei why did you go in there alone! Why didn't you let me fight by your side?"

As Huahwi got up to walk away he steps on a twig. The twig snaps as the mysterious man throws his blade towards Huahwi direction and said "Who's there?"

The mysterious man walks towards the direction of his blade and finds nothing. He said to himself "Hm nothing here. Lets get out of here, but first let me burn down this worthless temple."

The pagoda burns down, and Huahwi on top of the tree and said "Why. Why. How come I let sensei die! Why the hell couldn't i stop him! Why!"

Huahwi looked down and put his hand into a fist and said "I will kill that man. No matter what it takes!"

The rain begins to wash out the flames of pagoda. And Huahwi jumped off the tree and walks into the pagoda. Into his room he picked up a picture frame. He looks at it smiles and puts away the picture of him and his sensei.

Huahwi continued "and that mysterious man was the same man that killed my mom and dad."

Chapter 20

Vengeance

Looking over at Chip he said "ever since that day i swore to myself that i would get vengeance and kill him."

Chip stood up and said "Ok look Huahwi who was the man who killed your sensei, mom and dad?"

Huahwi looked up with glaring eyes he said "That man was… the same man you see lying before you."

Chip turned the man over taking a look at his face and wasn't able to recognize the man. He looked back at Huahwi and said "Who is he?"

Huahwi looked back down and said "K…"

The stranger suddenly got back up and put a knife barely touching Huahwi's throat. "That's quiet enough from you."

Huahwi looked and said "How are you still alive?"

The stranger replied "I faked my death with these."

Tossing the capsule to Chip, Chip read out loud "Heart Pulse Pill."

The stranger said "Those pills prevent a mans pulse from giving off a pulse while keeping them alive."

Chip shook a pill put onto his hand and was about to put it in his mouth. The stranger grabbed ahold of Chip's hand and said "Only specialized fighters can use that. People who aren't specialized, well their heart pulse could permanently stop."

Chip dropped the pill and said "Thanks."

The stranger smiled and said "Get out of here, I'll deal with him."

Chip ran down the corridor and escaped the ruins. Thinking to himself and decided to go back. When he arrived back the whole place was in ruins, out of the rumble the stranger stood up yelling "Why did you do it?"

Huahwi smiled and said "Your little friend doesn't know the truth. He thinks your a criminal he knows you did it! Even though i did. Reasons why i did it? Because Mom and Dad always praised you they never gave me credit for anything! They gave all credit to you even if i do something!"

The stranger replied "That's a lie you know it!"

Huahwi ran up to the stranger wrapping his hands around Huahwi's neck and said "The one time i came home with a exam results and got 100% and they didn't give a damn! Instead they were like Oh son we're so proud of you for graduating and they blocked me out! like i wasn't even there own flesh and blood."

The stranger was silent as Huahwi yelled and said "Exactly! You knew it was true that they cared more about you than me!"

The stranger finally spoke and said "It was true. I knew this whole time that they cared about you. And I'm sorry i couldn't back you up. But please forgive and forget."

Huahwi replied "Yeah forgive or forget."

Huahwi dropped the stranger down. And then said "Forgive and Forget me killing you!"

Huahwi swung backwards and stabbed his blade through the stranger and said "Forgive… And Forget me!"

Chip in shock ran over and said "No!"

Huahwi looked over and said "Hey kid! I killed him there should be no more…"

Chip tried to stab a sword through Huahwi but he avoided the attack and said "What were you trying to do there?"

Chip backed off and Huahwi said "What do you know?"

Chips shook his head and said "What do you mean?"

Huahwi replied "I know you heard our conversation now tell me what did you hear?"

Chip said "I heard nothing."

Huahwi replied "If you really didn't hear anything then why did you try to kill me?"

Chip said "I tripped and tried to use my sword to break my fall."

Huahwi grabbed Chip's neck and said "You heard everything. Now your going die! You could've just ran away and not eavesdrop but now here you are going die for being either an idiot or a hero."

Chip couldn't breathe nor move trying to make out some words nothing came out. Huahwi said "Any last words before you die?"

Chip could not make out a word. Chip went silent not being able to make a word out. Huahwi continued on and said "So be it. Die without any last words."

Chips eye closed and went unconscious. Huahwi said "Looks like this should be an easy kill."

Chapter 20

Rescue Mission

Minty arrived at the clinic, the clinic was silent and deserted. Thinking to himself "Where could Josh be? I'm pretty sure the stranger said he was in here."

A scream came from one of the rooms, Minty ran over to where the voice was coming from and said "Josh!"

Minty out of breath opened the door and said "Jo… sh what happened?"

Josh replied "Oh hey minty nothing happened."

Minty said "Wait weren't you just screaming for help?"

Josh replied "I did scream but only because the finale for Karuto came out."

Minty sat down in the chair and said "Wait, you made me run 10 seconds thinking that you were dying for you to tell me it was just an accident?"

Josh replied "Um yea?"

Minty put his hand into a fist and punched Josh in the face. Minty said "Maybe i shouldn't have knocked him out. But he had it coming. Eh who cares."

Josh laid there unconscious and Minty decided "I'm bored. I'm going to head outside and hope he regains conscious when i get back."

Minty walked through the town trying to find something to entertain him. But nothing moved nothing made a noise the only thing heard was the light breeze coming from the south. "This place gives me the creeps."

? "Help me."

Minty looked around "Who said that?"

A hand sticks out of some rumble in the alley. "Help me please."

Minty ran over to the rumble and said "Are you alright?"

Minty picked up the rumble and threw it off of him. "Oh my god. Cyber is that you?"

Cyber laid there. Minty picked up Cyber "Hey Cyber every things going be alright. I'm going to take you to the clinic to get you help."

Minty threw Cyber on his back and ran to clinic. Minty ran upstairs to Josh's room and placed Cyber down on the bed next to Josh. Josh woke up and said "Minty?"

Minty looked over at Josh and said "What Joshua?"

Josh replied "Someone was looking for you. They left this note."

Josh hands Minty the note and said "Hey Minty, I have some news I found Chip he's fighting Huahwi! Come to the ruins as soon as possible…"

The note tears there Minty said "Josh can you come with me?"

Josh got up picked up his bow and some arrows and said "Of course lets… Wait when did Cyber get here?"

Minty replied "I found him beaten up in the alley. And common sense told me to bring me back here. So here he is.

Josh didn't mind "Ok cool lets go?"

Cyber got up and said "I'm coming with you guys!"

Minty looked over at Cyber and said "No you aren't coming with us!"

Cyber got up and said "I didn't ask if i could come, This is a demand!"

Josh hands Minty an arrow with sleep poison injected into the tip of it. Minty said "I don't care your resting."

Minty puts the arrow into Cyber and the poison ejects into Cyber's blood and Cyber collapsed. "Ok Josh lets go."

Josh and Minty head over to the ruins. Arriving at the ruins or at least what's left of it Josh says "What happened?"

A man jumps down from the tree nearby and puts his hand over Josh and Minty's mouth and said "Shh."

Releasing his hands from their mouths, Minty said "Six?"

Six said "What's up Minty."

Josh looked at six and said "I see how it is."

Six laughed and said "Hey Joshua."

Josh stared blankly at Six and said "It's Josh!

Six patted Josh on the shoulder and then Minty said "Why did you want us to come here?"

Six replied "Under these ruins Chip and Huahwi are fighting. There was no way somebody like me could do anything to change anything."

Minty said "Well what are we waiting for?"

Josh said "Yeah what are we waiting for we should go help Chip!

Six stood there and said "We have to prepare."

Minty and Josh in synchronization said "Prepare for what?"

Six replied "Huahwi is the world's top bounty hunter he could easily kill us if we don't strategize."

Josh and Minty stood still as Josh says "Ok you have a point, lets make it fast though."

Josh made more arrows adding different poison to each arrow. Minty added Mintanite to his sword turing he's wooden sword into a Mintanite sword dual wielding his Mintanite sword and his Mintanite Blade. Six pulled out his katana and sharped it. A few minutes later Six stood up and said "We have to go in now. Lets go."

Josh, Minty, and Six walked down the stairs into the bottom of the ruins. Chip on the wall with Huahwi holding him up the wall. Minty yelled out "Chip!"

Chip regained conscious.


End file.
